


Dean, Fanfiction is Real! ~Chuck Shurley

by skyland3_nightfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, God is doing us a favor, M/M, Sabriel and Destiel shipping, episode au Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted it so it shall be Fan fiction in real life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chuck Shurley smiled as he watched the set of the Supernatural Musical, the crew was still cleaning but it was interesting enough especially the Destiel part. It was then he heard exactly what he needed to hear, "I pray to GOD that this was real, I would love to see DESTIEL be real, I want them together so bad!" a girl laughed as she left the stage for a break. Chuck smiled as he sat in the nearest chair, laughing Chuck raised his hands and watched as the world began to warp and morph

 

 before him. "So you have asked, so it shall be!"

"What the hell..." Dean grunted as he appeared on the stage next to Sammy, Cas and Gabriel! "Chuck!?" Dean smiled looking at the prophet, until he saw Cas and Gabriel's face. Chuck smiled as he waved and "Hey kid's".

Both Cas and Gabriel gulped and said  "Hey ya Pops" "Father?" Sam and Dean looked back and forth between them and realized it.

"Oh God" Dean gulped as he looked at the smiling Chuck.

"That's me, have fun!" Chuck grinned as he snapped his fingers and the group disappeared all wide eyed and in shock.

________________________________Destiel______________________________________ 

 

Dean opened his eyes and found himself in a bed, it was a nice one king sized and the sheets were soft and a dark blue color. The room was decorated like he would always have if he had ever found a house of his own. He shuffled around until  he felt his hand touch someone. He slowly turned his head to see who was there. That's when he saw Cas silently crying, his eyes were closed trying desperately to keep the tears in but they came anyways. He quickly turned Cas already shaking, he scooted over closer to the Angel and wrapped an arm around him,  even though he was naked and Cas was only dressed in boxer briefs Dean didn't care, Cas needed this.

"He's alive Dean, he's alive" Cas whispered as he let his tears flow, turning he hugged Dean and cried.

"I know Cas, I know" Dean whispered letting his angel find comfort in his arm's.

There bodies rubbed together fitting perfectly against each other. Cas looked into Dean's eyes and felt that familiar emotion that always seemed to tighten his chest and make him blush. He tightened his arms around Dean and moved closer to the human that kept saving him as much as he did him. "Dean?" Cas whispered as he moved to be laying on him, Dean grunted softly "What?"

Cas said seriously as he placed his arms Dean's waist. Dean looked at Cas and noticed that the angel was blushing as he straddled Deans hips, his body was warm against his. The fabric of the briefs rubbed against his forming 'chubby' making him grunt as he felt that shiver of pleasure run up his spine.

"Oh fuck...." Dean gulped as he began to realize what was happening, Destiel was about to become REAL!!!!! He was trapped Cass's weight holding him there as the angel looked at him lost in thought. "Ahhh what he hell"

_________________________Sabriel______________________________

Sam Winchester began looking for a way out of the bunker that he had suddenly appeared in until he felt a familiar weight upon his shoulders. Gabriel's smiled as he licked a lollipop "Wow, the weather up here is great! <3".

Sam sighed as he grabbed onto Gabriel's legs "Im gonna kill you.....Again!" Looking up he saw how serious the Archangel had become he actually looked glum. Gabriel disappeared and reappeared by the table sitting all alone. Sam rolled his eyes and went to join him, the Archangel sighed as Sammy took a seat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" Sam said as he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable he still put his feelings aside, he always had been the more 'sensitive' brother so why stop now.  

Gabriel looked contemplative but just turned around and looked at the door, Sam didn't have time for this, it was time for the big guns!

Gabriel turned to find Sam staring at him full BITCH FACE on, "Oh shit.....", Sam's bitch meter kept climbing as they kept the staring contest going that was until Sam raised his eyebrow. Gabriel's eyes widened at the full on Bitch power coming off of the younger Winchester. _No wonder Lucifer wanted him....._ Gabriel thought as his will began to break.

"Okay FINE just stop before I turn to stone alright!" Gabriel snarked as Sam smirked at his triumph. He then relented (with minimal eye rolling) and scooted over to Sam placing his head over Sammy's lap without even asking. "It all  began when I was a child!" He acted pulling a tissue from thin air fake crying when Sam smacked his head. "Kill joy" Gabriel mumbled becoming serious when he felt Sam's hand on his back, the comfort easing his nerves.

"Gabriel..... its okay...you know" Sam said casually implying what he meant as he rubbed mindlessly over the archangels back.

"Yeah, I got it moose, its just...you know....." Gabriel sighed as he moved his head to rest over his hands on Sam's lap.

 

"Yeah Gabe.....I know" Sam sighed as he thought of his father and how much he suddenly missed him.

"You called me Gabe?" Gabriel softly smiled in confusion as he sat up looking at Sam. Sam smiled and began to think about it.

"Yeah, I-I mean isn't that like shot for Gabriel? Is that not okay?" Sam asked as Gabriel just nodded slowly. "Okay, then" he shortly laughed as he put on his jacket and got up to look around. Gabriel suddenly had the hot's running through him, looking at the younger Winchester like a piece of really, really good candy. Gabriel stripped off his jacket mindlessly, throwing it somewhere as he began to follow Sam like a lost puppy dog, doe eyes and all.

Sam looked around Gabriel following closely and helping popping up 'magically' from time to time just a little too close. Eventually they needed a break after trying to call Dean literally 30 billion time (Gabriel's words). Sam moved to the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee to keep his energy up, as he tried to actually just keep his hopes up. _What is God doing?_ Sam thought as he sipped his coffee, Gabriel just moved around swaying from side to side obviously trying to beat the silence as he put his hands in his pockets and began to bite his lip nervously.

Sam looked, like really looked at the archangels awkwardness for a minute and how human he appeared to be, like everyone else just lost. His skin was light, almost glowing in the artificial light from the bulbs. Gabriel caught him staring and seemed to actually become nervous. "What is there something on my face!? Oh my father, I am so going to kill my dermatologist and the chick who does my facials! Even though im sure I could get a better one here....." Gabriel snarked making Sam laugh as he mumbled the last part that Sam definitely caught.

Gabriel raised an unimpressed eyebrow and smirked which made Sam's smile grow.

"Its just.....You are so beautiful..." Sam admitted which made Gabriel looked down to hide his obvious blush.

The next thing Sam knew Gabriel was on him, with that evil glint in his eyes, the Angel used his superior strength and abilities to his advantage over Sam. The hunter found himself in his room with Gabriel kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around him. Gabriel had him pinned against the wall sitting on the drawer he had next to the TV. He tried to fight but it was no use Gabriel knew how to use that tongue and his wicked kissing skills were worse on his willpower when he actually collided his mouth with Sam's.

"G-Gabe- Gabriel, w-wait" Sam moaned as the archangel grounded his hips into the hunters. Sam placed his hand over Gabriel's ass and neck as the angel kept whispering sweet nothings to him.

"You taste so good Sammy, like all the best candy in the world. I just wanna lick you until I have your taste memorized in my mouth." Gabriel growled from Sam's neck, "Oh baby cakes you know I got a serious sweet tooth...might even be addicted" Gabriel whispered into Sam's ear as he nibbled the earlobe playfully earning a few grunt from his lover's lips. "Well lets just say Sammy...." Gabriel moaned with Sam as his aching hard on collided with Sam's "Your like crack to me, and I need a serious, like massive pick me up!" Gabriel yelled throwing Sam on the bed, he snapped his fingers and made his clothes disappear. Sam just looked wide eyed as Gabriel smirked wickedly at him. His naked glory just hanging there as he teleported to be straddling Sam. "Get ready Sammy, your about to get more ass than a toilet seat" Gabriel chuckled as he kissed Sam once again.

________________Chuck aka God_________________

"Man they work fast....." Chuck hummed as he sat back eating his popcorn. The double doors opened, but Chuck knew better as a familiar figure standing there, "I knew you'd come...." He sighed still enjoying his work. "But what took you so long?" He smiled as he turned to see his guest "Huh, Charlie?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabriel**

"Oh DADDY (GOD)!!!!" Gabriel screamed as Sam Winchester licked aching cock, "Sammy, oh Sammy-boy your.....uh" the archangel moaned as Sam flipped him onto his stomach and ground his manhood against Gabe's mounds. "S-Sammy please..." Gabriel whimpered as he gripped the fabric of the sheets. The taller man just laughed wickedly on top of him, sending a chill up his spine. A laugh like that meant one of two things, one he was going to give it him realllllllll good or he was going to make him suffer and beg old testament style. Either way it all meant happy sexy times, hopefully really long like over three hours long times.

"By the time im through with you your gonna wish your daddy was here to save you!" Sam growled into Gabriel's ear seductively when he grabbed a fist full of the archangels hair and pulled back his back to the Winchester's chest. _So old testament style_ Gabriel thought when he heard that, _Little Sammy has a dark side,_ _this ought to be good,_ Gabriel smiled playfully _._ "There's a reason Lucifer wanted me as a vessel and im about to show you why" Sam hummed making Gabriel's smile fade remembering how good his brother was at teasing.

Sam went quick to work he started by turning Gabriel around, facing him he started making out with Gabriel. Putting all his passion into it, first it was simple but soon Gabriel felt Sam's tongue trace his lips, asking for permission to enter. Gabriel open his lips and Sam dove right in. He worked it feeling up Gabriel until the archangel melted in his wickedly sensual embrace. By the end he was panting like a dog in heat, his cock was leaking pre-cum and Sam swore he could see him almost drooling. The archangel was shivering all over, the excitement of what was coming pulsed through every fiber of his being, but it never came, like Sam was teasing him, torturing slow, the human just left him there as his breath kissed his skin. 

Sam kissed any piece of Gabriel he could get, grinding slowly and only for a moment or two before the Archangel could get any satisfaction. He was teasing him, he was making sure his lover felt every kiss, every tender motion, every pleasurable touch and teasing breath. Gabriel slowly broke down become a panting mess on the edge of orgasm form how Sam was building him up. His will broke when he felt Sam pull him against his chest so they were sitting on the bed, the Winchester snaked his strong hand around Gabriel's angelhood and began to jerk it.

"Do you want me?" Sam asked, filled with ecstasy all Gabriel could do was give incoherent grunts and a nod or two. "I want to hear you say it" Sam's husky honey laced voice commanded however sexually soft, it held power that drove Gabriel mad. "Say it" Sam growled grinding into Gabriel, "Say it. Say it and I might give you what you want, I'll-"

"MY FATHER YES, PLEASE....Sammy, please, I-C-Ca" Gabriel cried out lowering to a soft prayer, begging for Sam to end the waiting, the teasing and little moments of friction. Gabriel felt Sam's smile at the answer, immediately without warning Sam began to speed up his jerking, at the sudden friction Gabriel began to wreath in pleasurable moans. He cried from the sweet relief he felt when he finally came, his cum spilled all over Sam's hand as he was left recovering with deep breathes, well until Sam chuckled that is.

"Don't get so comfortable, were far from over..." Sam grinned leaving Gabe wide eyed wide when he felt Sam's cum laced fingers tease his ass........ "You ever heard the term Multiple Orgasm?"

**Destiel**

Cas was kissing Dean, it was light but there was heat. Dean slowly swapped their positions so Castiel was beneath him, their bodies fit perfectly against one another as they smiled into their kiss. Cas pulled away breathing heavy against Dean both one another just inches apart.

Dean slipped his hand to Castiel's waist, his hand against the fabric as he felt the angels ample body.

 

 


End file.
